The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a cheese product. The cheese product is typically elongated in form, featuring a longitudinal fibrous texture which permits the product to be eaten by pulling off strips. While a variety of cheeses may be used, Italian type cheeses have been found useful in making the product because of their naturally stringy properties.
In the past, the manufacture of this type of product has generally been attempted by hand. A loaf of cheese was kneaded into a ribbon. Short lengths of the cheese were then pulled by hand or placed on a taffy puller. While this did provide such a product, these processes were not feasible from a commercial standpoint because of slowness, breakage of the cheese on the taffy puller, and for other reasons.